


Of Cowboys, Kings, and Angels

by DeathsLights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A KING! Dean, Fluff, M/M, Sam is a king, Very slight Destiel, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLights/pseuds/DeathsLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wings. Cas had feathery, glittery wings attached to him, along with a golden halo on top of his head. And he was holding a plastic Jack-O-Lantern basket in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cowboys, Kings, and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by one of my best friends who is awesome, Dances-like-flames, so I'm still trying to finish my Sterek Halloween fic but enjoy this one! Happy Halloween guys! : 3

**Of Cowboys, Kings, and Angels**

It's cold, much colder than usual. Leaves of red, yellow, and orange litter the ground, but despite that the streets are alive tonight.

Childish squeals and laughter ring out, as plastic bags rustle. There is a flurry of footsteps, quick and light, and behind them are steadier ones, heavy and sedated. Bright colors flash, capes trail, crowns tilt, and masks placed. Houselights on as doorbells ring, and jack-o-lanterns grin.   

It's Halloween.

And Dean just wants to go back to his motel room and get drunk. This was supposed to be the busiest time of year for them. The night where stupid kids became even dumber and summoned things, went into graveyards, and haunted places.

So why the hell weren't there more creatures running around? Sam and him had finished their case earlier that day, and were ready to move on to the next case. Except there was no next case. There was nothing.

No ghosts.

No witches.

No demons.

No shape-shifters.

Nothing.

Which meant that something was going to happen. Something bad.

He scowled, and of course they'd end up in a town that celebrated Halloween like they were paid to. There were streamers.

 Streamers. On every block.

Orange and black, strung from lamp post to lamp post, pumpkins everywhere. Everywhere! Did these people buy a fucking farm full of them? Everyone was dressed up, from newborns to old people.

Every street corner was decked out; fake blood, screams playing non-stop, inhuman sinister laughter, monsters running around, and standing props. At every sound, every sudden appearance, Dean had to stomp down on the impulsive urge to grab his gun.

Everyone in this town must have been possessed or something. No one could be so happy and cheerful. He swore that the next time someone got up in his face, grinning, he'd clock out the son of a bitch. Maybe they should douse the town in holy water to find out or maybe burn it down.

He voted on burning it down.

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he neared the motel, quickly dodging as a few excited kids rushed past him. He opened the door and shuffled inside, leaving his bag on the counter as he passed. "Any news?"

"No." Sam looked up from his laptop, frowning. "There's nothing going on. I even checked with other hunters. All activity has just stopped. I think we should–" Sam paused and blinked. "Dean, what are you doing?"

The older Winchester's eyebrow rose. "I don't know about you but I'm going to get drunk and watch a shitty Halloween movie, because we both know tomorrow shit is going to happen." Ah and there was Sam's epic bitch face.

"But Dean, you can't do that! There could be–"

"Oh? Well then watch me plant my ass on this couch and do it." Dean leaned back and propped up his legs onto the table. He popped open his bottle and took a long swig from it. He turned on the TV. "But you keep doing whatever you do on your laptop."

"Dean, you can't be serious. It's _Halloween_."

"And if shit was going to happen, it would already be happening and I'm not going to spend hours worrying about this. Either something will happen or it won't."

"I can't believe you."

"Shut your cakehole bitch, I'm trying to watch this shitty movie."

He can hear the eye roll Sam is giving him. He's on a roll tonight, a bitch face and an eye roll within seconds of each other. "You're such a jerk, and why are we even watching that?"

"It's okay if you're scared Sammy, I'll hold your hand. I know how scary it must be for my little sister to watch a movie that isn't about rainbows and sunshine." Dean grinned and took another sip of his beer.

"Says the one that watches Dr. Sexy M.D," Sam smirked "like a bored housewife."

"Shut up," Dean grumbled as he slumped down in his couch. His eyes glazed. "I hate this fucking day."

Sam sighed softly and turned back to his laptop. "Me too, Dean."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dean."

Dean stiffened and quickly swallowed, coughing. "Son of a–Cas we've talked about this! You don't pop up anymore!"

The angel frowned. "I think there is something wrong. People are dressing strangely and walking around carrying bags and there are pumpkins that have been gutted–" Cas blinked as Dean burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing? This is not amusing Dean, there may be a worldwide possession–Dean, Dean why are you laughing?"

Dean laughed harder. He doubled over and grabbed his stomach as tears gathered. "Possession! HE THINK IT'S WORLDWIDE POSSESSION!"

Sam buried his head into his arms, his shoulders shaking from his silent laughter.

The angel narrowed his eyes and scowled. "I do not understand why this so amusing when there may in fact be demonic influences present."

The younger Winchester picked his head up and grinned brightly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes shining in amusement. "It's a holiday, Cas. Halloween."

Cas tilted his head to the side. "Halloween?"

"It used to be known as 'All Hallow's Eve'. There are variations about its roots either being Pagan or Christian. For Paganism, Gaelic's believed that during the time of Samhain, on October 31, the boundary between the living and dead crossed and blurred so the dead could come back and cause destruction. So in order to appease the spirits during Samhain they would build bonfires and wear masks. For Christianity, the day was used to remember the departed, the faithful ones at least."

The angel frowned. "But that is not what is happening right now."

Sam shrugged, a smile still playing on his lips. "It became commercialized, like Christmas has."

"Then what of those massacred pumpkins?"

The taller man let out a chuckle. "When they carve them they become Jack-O-Lanterns. They used to be used as wards against evil spirits, some said that were a representation of a soul that belongs neither to hell nor heaven. Humans dress up in costumes as monsters, creatures, superheroes or whatever they can think of on this day and kids go Trick or Treating for candy. There are parties as well for the older kids."

"Humans are quite confusing." Cas muttered as his frown deepened.

Dean wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh man, Cas you have no idea how much we needed that."

Castiel angled his head to the side. "What have I given you?"

"It's nothing, Cas." Sam said as he smiled. "Do you want to know anything else?"

"Yeah Cas, if you need to know anything ask nerd over here." Dean smirked and turned to look at his brother. Sam glared banefully at his older brother.

"Do you partake in the festivities?"

"Are you fucking kidding?"

Cas blinked and turned to look at Dean. "I am not joking Dean. Do you not enjoy this day?"

"Fuck no. We hate it."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to look at the angel. "It's just that we know what's out there, Cas. Halloween isn't enjoyable to us." Sam said gently. "It's usually a very busy day for us."

Dean scoffed. "Because stupid kids go out looking for shit, go out into graveyards, haunted places and summon shit."

"I see." Cas turned to look at Dean staring at him silently in contemplation for a few minutes. "Have you ever wished to celebrate it, with everyone else?"

The older Winchester let out a snort and turned his attention back to the TV, taking a long swing from his bottle. "When you become a hunter Cas you can't live a normal life, you don't get to be like everyone else."

The angel stared at Dean for a few minutes. "I shall return." With that he vanished.

Sam blinked. "That was weird."

Dean snorted. "Cas is weird."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cas looked around the large store. There seemed to be quite a bit of orange and black. He looked at the nearest rack in confusion. The cloth–costume Sam had called it, had very little cloth. He did not understand why humans would choose to wear something so revealing. It came with horns and a tail, was it supposed to be a representation of an animal? Also why would someone want to wear a pointy hat to sweep? Furthermore, it was inappropriate to impersonate a medical professional, more so with such inaccuracy. He had been to a hospital once before, the nurses there did not wear such short things. Or wield just enormous needles.

"Hey Mister what are you supposed to be?"

He turned to look down at the little girl, with a black cape and fangs. "I am an angel of the Lord."

She looked him and down and frowned, she placed her hand on her hips. "You aren't a very good one mister. You need wings and a halo!"

Cas tilted his head to the side. "Is that needed for today?" He turned to look at the girl's mother who smiled fondly, and shook her head.

"Yup!" She reached out and tugged his hand. "Come on, I'll show you what you need to be an angel! What's your name? I'm Alex!" She looked up and him and beamed. "I'm going to make you the prettiest angel ever!"

Castiel's lips quirked upwards. "Hello Alex, I am Castiel."

"Cast–Cast–" Her mouth opened and closed, she pouted.

"I am also called Cas, by my friends. You may call me that, Alex."

She grinned brightly, displaying her fangs. "Cas!"

"I have a question."

Alex blinked, her bright blue eyes gleaming as they passed underneath a light. "Question?"

"What else is required for Halloween?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean stood up and stretched. He turned to look over at his younger brother. "You want something to eat?"

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah." He resumed his typing.

The older Winchester nodded and turned–"FUCK!"

Castiel blinked slowly. "Hello Dean."

"Cas we've talked about–what the fuck are you wearing?"

Sam quickly looked, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"It is customary to dress up on this day, Dean."

Wings. Cas had feathery, glittery wings attached to him, along with a golden halo on top of his head. And he was holding a plastic Jack-O-Lantern basket in his hands.

"When I told Alex that I was an Angel of the Lord, she–"

Dean held up his hand. "Wait, Alex?–No you know what, I don't care, but this is just–" He let out a snort and doubled over, as laughter spilled from him. "HE'S GOT GLITTER WINGS! GLITTER WINGS! HE'S A FUCKING FAIRY!"

Sam let out a chuckle and covered his face, laughing.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and turned to look down at himself. "Do I not look acceptable?"

The younger Winchester shook his head and smiled warmly. "No, Cas you look good, it's perfect for Halloween."

Cas turned to look at Sam and nodded. "Thank you, Sam." He turned to look down at Dean, who remained on the floor laughing as tears gathered in his eyes. "Dean, are you quite finished?"

Dean shook his head and continued to laugh. He wheezed. "Don't get your dress in a twist man."

The angel turned and looked down at himself. "I am not wearing a dress, Dean."

The older Winchester shook his head, grinning madly. "We could get you one. To complete that outfit, a pink one that sparkles with a tiara and a wand. You can borrow Sam's!" Dean said as he laughed hysterically.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to look at the angel. "Cas, what made you want to do this?"

Cas tilted his head to the side and faintly smiling. "I have something for you. Both of you."

Dean stopped laughing. "What?"

The angel's smile grew softer as he reached behind him and pulled out a cowboy hat. He gently placed it on Dean's head. "I know you are very fond of cowboys, Dean, so this is for you. There is also a sliver star–a badge and a vest to go with that. Sam I have something for you as well." He pulled the plastic bag from behind him and walked towards the younger brother. "I am aware that neither of you would like masks that depict creatures so I found alternatives for you. Here Sam, I was not aware of your preference so I got a crown and a cape. I hope that is fine."

"No, no of course it's fine Cas!" He quickly accepted the crown and smiled awkwardly.

Cas blinked. "Are you not going to put it on?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded and placed the crown on his head.

The angel smiled."I have more things for you." He turned and walked back to Dean and he took out a large box and handed it to him.

Dean looked down at the box in disbelief. "Pie?"

Castiel nodded. "Pumpkin pie, and Sam since I am aware that you do not prefer such unhealthy things I brought you something else." He kneeled down and picked up a bright orange pumpkin, he hefted it up onto the table. "I am aware you like vegetables and fruit, so this is for you." Both brothers looked down at their gifts and slowly turned to look at each other. "I also have candy."

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?"

Cas stopped looking through the bag and turned to look at Dean."You may not be able to live an ordinary life, but what you do allows others to. And that is a remarkable thing. I know that you both wish that you could have fun, wished to have gone and enjoyed this holiday and many others but could not. So I want to give you at least this. It can be a Winchester Halloween. Free of monsters, free of problems, free of everything. I want to give you a Halloween that you do not hate."

Dean blinked startled, he opened his mouth.  "Cas–" He closed his mouth and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Thank you Cas, it means a lot to us." Sam smiled. "Can I have the rest of my costume?"

"Yes, here."

Sam tied the red cape around his neck and turned to look at Cas. "How do I look?"

"Like royalty."

The younger Winchester smiled brightly. "You want to help me carve this pumpkin, Cas?"

"Yes, I would."

Cas blinked as the bag in his hands was yanked away from him, Dean quickly put on his vest and adjusted his hat. "If we're doing this, this pumpkin's has to be actually _scary,_ Sam."

The angel smiled. "Would you like some candy, Dean?"

Dean grinned. "Trick or Treat, Cas."

Castiel frowned. "I am offering you a treat Dean, not a trick."

The older Winchester let out a laugh and reached over and pulled the shorter man into a hug. "Never change Cas."

"Okay." Cas muttered as he slowly blinked

Sam rolled his eyes. "You ready to be manly and gut this thing?"

Dean pulled back and glared. "Would you look at that? The princess is already giving orders."

"King, Dean, I'm a king."

"And I'm the Sheriff, bitch."

"Jerk."

Cas watched the two bricking brothers and smiled, his first Halloween.


End file.
